Duchess Lucinda
Appearance Very alike to Julien, except for the womanly figure, and the hardened eyes... though those who know her well enough, or at least care about her, know that such a glace is really her "crafty-eyes" (Julien has a similar look when he is having a "plan" but, unlike him, she used it so much more often, via her constant thinking, that her face practically "froze" like that... or so it seems, until she actually unwinds, which is rare by choice to her). Always has two mollusk-shell amulets around her neck with strong vine "chains", the pink one was hers since birth, and the blue one on top of that used to be Julien's before he switched to a crown...When the Vesuvius Twins broke them in Just Vesuvius, Kowalski made a purple supstitute for her out of the remains (being lovesick for him, how could she refuse?). When wrapped in a white wool-scarf, she doesn't trust cotton to keep her warm, as the vigilante/bounty-huntress "La Phantasma", she looks like a ghostly-fox with hidden limbs and face, only the eyes and movements give her away as a lemur, and a utility "sash", which used to be a fisherman's belt and a few old purses that she found in the garbage, loaded with a hand carved dart-blower, a pea-shooter with a small package of sticky-note paper... for spitballs, a slingshot, miniature spy-gadgets from mini-microphones to x-ray goggles, several powdered "potions" with purposes known only to her, finger-painted "calling-cards", and... of course... several dozen replications of her latest creation: The Alchemic Dart of Shame! In the original fandom in which she's created, she has the standard gray fur of any ringtailed lemur, but (while that is still the case in the concept art) she might have a hint of Prince Barty's reddish-hue fur tone in future fanfics. ---- Distinctions There are a few things to tell Duchess Lucinda apart from King Julien, if you take the time to notice: "Beauty-spots" & markings It may not be noticeable (unless you groom them, which was how Maurice was able to tell the impostor before he could touch anything... offending), but the twins have birthmarks. They both have the Royal-family mark (a silhouette of a Traveler's tree... unseen in the family line for generations!) but in different areas on their backs, as Julien has it on his right shoulder, while Lucinda has it on her left shoulder (after noticing that Julien is right-handed and Lucinda was a lefty, some say it foreshadowed the odds that the marks were located over the hand with "The Grasp of Regal Dominance"). Also, on King Julien's head (it is seen more clearly when his hair was blasted-off in "The Helmet"), is a patch of skin (white, like the Royal-family "trees", compared to the rest of his skin) that is covered by his crown perfectly... Lucinda's head doesn't have any marks at all (in fact, the one on her left-shoulder is her one, and only, birthmark!... either the Sky Spirits wanted a reminder that Julien is the "crowned" heir, or it's just coincidental). Facial Features Although both eyes have a yellowish-glow that seems red when they are mad (in both ways: angry and crazy!), as is the case for all lemurs (because they have built-in night-vision), Duchess Lucinda's eyes are hazel-colored, while King Julien's eyes are a bit darker in color-tone (almost a dark red-ish...kind of brown). At first glance, they have the same face but, as Amy is especially ''aware, the distinction is as clear as telling 'human' boys and girls apart by face alone, especially the nose, when pointed up, as Lucinda's is slightly more slender then that of her kingly brother... but, thankfully, his has more bulk in a "supermodel" kind of way. Also, even Lucinda's eyes weren't narrower then Julien's, even when she isn't squinting them in thought, her '''eyebrows' could be, but as with the rest of her fur, they might be a bit messy because of one detail... her brother uses a lot of hair-products, while she wouldn't touch the stuff even if she could afford it (don't be fooled by the dirt and ashes from her Alchemy experiments... she considers herself a girl of natural beauty that mustn't be tampered with)! Medical Reports Along with the birthmarks, they have very distinctive details of their health records. Julien has a bad case of the "Stupids" (Common as that is among many lemurs in the Village, Lucinda blames herself for the fact her brother has it, as nobody expected twins, and her share of the arrival surprised everyone, thus allowing him to fall out of the tree. Over the years, she grown more accepting that it was a real accident... not the kind done "on purpose". Besides, even a stupid lemur has his cleaver moments when the time seems fitting to him, so King Julien's doing well), and Lucinda has a small case of the "Crazies" (wasn't born with it, like her brother his stupidity, but it seemed it would've since she didn't wiggle-about like lemur babies, Julien especially, usually do when introduced to up-beat dance music for the first time... she just looked at everyone else in confusion, trying to make sense of the moment. Being so serious at an age so young left Duchess Lucinda vulnerable to insanity, and thus, with one disaster after another, and seldom laughing it up, like her brother, she finally snapped until realizing what she's almost done to others could've ruined things with those she cares about, she went great lengths to keep her marbles in place... when the most need to be). ---- Personalities They both have matching childhood behavior and thinking (from their belief in supernatural forces, such as the Sky Spirits, right down to their taste for shiny objects), but after they took on separate roles and choices when on their own, they found how differently matching-faces can behave... Julien might be foolish, selfish, and seemingly nontraditional (being a self-proclaimed ruler without a queen, but kept a few traditions alive... mostly ones that have something to do with himself more then anything), but his right to be king is assured by more then his crown: he believes that he can rule and rule-to-excess... practically puts the "dance" into "confidence"! Besides, he also tends to balance his selfish-behavior with a pure-heart, as he tends to show that he cares when it gets to the point where even he (despite being stubborn) can't ignore the feelings of it. Though many say he is his own village idiot (or would be, if not for Mort), he tends to improvise in places other then the dance floor and, in addition, he has social-smarts that keep him on top (a twisted variation, maybe, but hey... whatever works). If what their mother said about then is true, King Julien is, in comparison, the sun, as he has a warmer personality (if not just full of hot-air), is always shining in his glory, and can be bright so long as nothing "clouds" his judgment (whether his outlook and attitude are "stormy" or not, this happens a lot). Lucinda, however, tries to keep her heart in the right place (not as pure-hearted as her brother, but has more strength to resist her greatest desire... in her case: being human enough to go where-ever she wants, whenever she wants, without having to worry about her 10:47 pet-curfew... then most anyone else would've, and therefore might become pure if she tried) and puts everyone before herself in a not-so-good kind of way, putting herself in many dangers, especially to get her human foster-family out of poverty... after all, she owes them her life! Though able to improvise when necessary and is quite flexible, she isn't as suited for dancing as other lemurs because she literally (and metaphorically) watches her every step; desperately sure that things should be done right, or not at all! She comes up with excuses of many kinds to hide the fact that she's trapped in her own shyness, and is constantly worried about her "limits". However, she's made a few fair-weather friends (Chester is only around for a short while and annoys her, Salasi is only with her to guide her when most needed, but do to disappearing she's only with Lucinda in spirit... no pun intended...and Roger would've been a more stable companionship if he wasn't flushed down the toilet) plus is re-raised by humans that understand her, in more ways then one, so with a push in the right direction, she might be the kind of girl she was meant to be... not just a know-it-all who's surrounded by idiots! Duchess Lucinda is, in comparison, the moon, as she is the one who tends to be calm-cool-and-collected (though she's known to be cold sometimes), and while she has several levels of darkness and mystery in her behavior, it's revealed that she only shines herself when its most likely the right time (surrounding herself with "stars" that sparkle more often the she does). ---- Abilities Julien is better at dancing (in several different moves and styles), climbing and swimming then his sister, and has a talent for gloating over his strengths. Though he never had a proper martial-arts lesson in his life, he's also got quite a knack for using the bo-staff and holding his own... at least when he figures that, even with kingly-command, his opponent won't let him win. This is most likely a result of the little time with his father he probably had, as it is an old royal-lemur tradition that the future king shows of his fighting skills to several females (one at a time), but saves the best moves for the one he figures is most fitting to be his queen, as marriage usually makes the coronation official. Being a self-proclaimed ruler, King Julien (XIII) practically thrown that tradition away, but the "one-and-only day" of preparation for it stuck with him for the rest of his life... or came close to it, seeing that he rather have fun then share his reign. Also, he has a great singing voice, and the wildest plans that the royal-family-historical-records ever had contained (mostly "stupid" ideas, short-sighted shenanigans, and self-absorbed risks... though occasionally he has thoughts that make sense to the smarter minds and sweeter hearts). Lucinda is a great singer to (almost out-pitched her brother, but some of the tropical melodies are a bit rusty from having to wait until she was "alone"), and had just learned to swim recently... and quickly! Also, she had been able to climb... a'' few-days sooner ''then her three-minutes-ahead brother. The one set back, however, was her dance skills. It's not that she couldn't dance (when she can), the thing she does say is that she's "not very good at it" (when that problem is out of the way, her first moving-and-grooving technique would most likely be Jazz-style dancing... as that is the most favorite kind of her favorite kind of music). The things she is good at, however, are mostly the things that her brother never learned to. Some of them are stuff that he only dreams of doing... after all,she's a professional whistler! Other things, however, are what he never considered... before she's found abandoned medical-supply box (which began her "career" as an alchemist), she used to sneak out just to see what is in the comic-book-stands by several harbors (just to learn to read and other skills that'll come in handy when-and-if she becomes human) and finds a manga-comic for Ranma 1/2, and was inspired by the pictures of Temari Kaminarimon to learn an American version of so-called "Good-Old-Days Style Martial Arts" (a fighting technique dating pack in the Japan's Edo period, around the 1800's, when only samurai were allowed to use swords... and the more resourceful villagers "adapted" to that and still been able to defend themselves by turning ordinary, if not "outdated" toys and trinkets into dangerous weapons!), figuring that, despite being so serious for her species, it will allow her to have fun (just like any other lemur) and still become the warrior she was deep inside her soul. Also, on the same time of year, she overhears some locally entitled "know-it-all" mention several words for "ghost" in a language called "Latin", and found that one of those words happens to be "lemur"! Thus, through her giftedly intelligent mind and animal instincts crudely (but effectively) working as one, and a game of dress-up with old pieces of cloth lying around in the New Jersey Junkyard, her alter-ego, La Phantasma, was born. To increase the mystique, Duchess Lucinda found she had a knack for making, solving, and speaking in riddles riddles (not overshadowed by modern society yet, and hopefully never would be, but what has been considered a powerful tool in both intellectual superiority and entertaining youth had eventually became reduced to mere humors and jokes, as the minds form average to advanced believe to had heard them all. If they knew Lucinda, and can understand her... sort of... they'd find out they were wrong!) Upbringings As twins were meant to, Julien and Lucinda started out childhood together, but took up their common threads is separate patterns: Original Fandom universe While Julien knew well of traditions Madagascan Royalty and the expectations of their parents (King Julien XII told him that kings don't cry, give up, or let lower-classes take charge, while Queen Sasha, not wanting to spoil the "pur-motion-hairy racking" she was lucky enough to marry into, merely told them, aside from the motherly "have fun", to stay away from snarly and disgusting creatures... which is a shame for Marlene's "wild-side"), he managed to live up to his expectations in ways the previous rulers would probably never would've expected... King Julien XIII, self-proclaimed lord-of-the-lemurs, rules his own way. Being spoiled all these years, he didn't get off Santa's Naughty List until the third year of his sister's absence (had not referenced her then when mentioning his own birth, used as a misdirect of the Nativity story, it's clear he had forgotten about her), and had been keeping Maurice by his side from coronation on (as both his adviser and his one true friend), he had been, despite foolish ideas that none may go against (though Maurice did offer thoughts of re-consider-ation), as well as a still-childish outlook of life, Julien grown from his completely clueless, "prince-y" youth into a king that would've been the pride of all the royal ancestors... if not just the generation most likely to confuse them. Lucinda, however, was too down-to-the-ground for her own good, and not only tried to play by the "rules-of-ruling" (except for what father said about not being pushed around... being the second-born of the two, she was be-littled by her few superiors), but tried to get her brother to do the same as well (and helping him keep up with her in there personal/first-class classes in history and math was difficult enough)! When she was the only "smart one" Julien knew besides there parents (long before he met Maurice), she did her best to give wise counciling, but unlike the later-met Maurice (who gets Julien rethinking his schemes, though more-often-then-not unsuccessfully, by giving advice which include words like "maybe" or phrases like "what if"), Lucinda caves in easily to her brother's nutty, if not some-what dangerous ideas (like playing in the plane-wrecks during an island heat wave!), so her words include "really" and she used phrases like "let's do it this way"... all in attempt to get her "big brother" everything he wants without getting either of them in trouble (things almost always turn out differently BAD!!!). She never considered braking the habit until she, through dream-visions, seen snow for the first time. When she told her father about it and he called her "foolish", she realized she's not a fool... her twin-brother was (and still is) and, from then on, tattled on him every chance she got just to prove it! Once that couldn't work via orphan-hood, Lucinda, after stopping herself from going too-far with "Cry Mercy" and vengeance, decided to leave her old island home (heading for another island like the Comoros... maybe become the lemur of Lamu... as she didn't want to get homesick and try to go back) and winded up in the care of the Dehauntedo family, a "peasant-y" bunch of living peoples (an awkward improvement to the dead-skeletons she was used to back on Madagascar) who reside in the new world/country of America (mainly the suburbs of NYC, New York). Amy Dehauntedo, the eldest of the two children with a "rare-gift" to understand her (and other animals) helped her get off the Naughty List by their second Christmas with her, and Zeke, the younger one (class-clown, even for a kindergartner) who had an instant friend from first-sight,as he never shared his binky with anyone before, grown to be the main source of food and entertainment for her. Along with learning that "Sky crystals" (snow) is real, stories are in records called "books" that only the skilled can read, and the city life can be a dangerous jungle, Lucinda's past four years as the family's "pet" had helped her grow so, despite still being "secretly-shy", she could expand her reach beyond "limits" and learn nothing is impossible... they just seem that way because of several "No Pets Allowed" signs in life. AHKJ/POM "remix" King Julien XIII, during his years as Prince Julien (PJ for short) had spent the first year or two of his life with his parents, Princess Julianne and Prince Bartholomew (Prince Barty), who let their servants spoil him rotten and paid so little attention to him that the only thing they remember about their son is that his favorite toy is an unwashed stuffed hippo named "Captain Booty Butt" and that his best friend is an aye-aye they found abandoned in "uncharted" parts of the jungle and raised along with their son under the name "Mark". When they eventually abandoned both the boys into the care of Uncle King Julien XII, and Mark was renamed "Maurice" (Mo-Mo) in a proper naming ceremony for young lemurs, young PJ was almost made a servant for his uncle alongside his best (and at the time only) friend, but was quickly given the royal treatment when his tyrant uncle... obsessed with the rush of ruling others through fear... discovered that compassion for family would be the perfect publicity stunt to keep him from sharing the same fate as a former ruler known as "Julien the Terrible". To that end, PJ was given everything he ever needed and/or wanted-- including having his friend Maurice as his main caregiver and eventual adviser, so they would almost always be together-- except for the things that made him happy, such as music, dancing, and all things fun! Of course, strict elders lead to sneaky children, so when PJ found a keytar washed upon the shore he wasted no time joining a delinquent named Rob McTodd in the secret world of secret clubs and underground rock bands, bringing a love of parties in the crown prince to the point where, upon becoming King Julien XIII, he lifted his uncle's ban on fun to bring his talents and joy out in public despite the risks. Lucinda, on the other hand, didn't have that kind of freedom while she lived on Madagascar. Upon hearing that Uncle Julien expects only one here to the throne in order to keep control, Big Mama Angelica... the royal nursemaid... swapped the unnamed baby princess with her own stillborn daughter when Princess Julianne wasn't looking-- which was just as well because neither of the royal parents wanted to be parents in the first place anyway-- thus the living baby girl was raised in the commoner lifestyle under the name Lucinda Hira Cattamaki (she was the last child to be named by her grandfather, King Julien XI, in a naming ceremony before he croaked and Uncle King Julien XII took over). Over the years, she had been raised as an assistant in the island hopping business, delivering a monthly supply of mangoes to her birth-parents private island in Comoros and learning their royal ways without knowing she's related to them... until she overheard her foster family talking about the situation when they thought she was asleep one night. Since then, she was socially confused as to where her place in the world really was, and the fact she had been raised in a single parent environment with "Mama" Angie didn't help much... for one week every month, she idolizes Prince Barty as any daughter would her father despite the fact she never confessed she is related to him, but for the rest of the year she grew up fatherless, having to settle with unusual father figures such as her Uncle Elliot (Magic Steve's father, soccer/football coach by career and inventor as a hobby) and a con-artist fruit bat named Fairfax (before the guy ended up in jail). Feeling nobody would relate to her unusual situation of being of two different worlds, the only friend she made in her life was a castaway flock of formerly South-American toucans, including this loudmouth female hatchling named Xixi who dreams of being a newscaster. At the age of four (early teens to a lemur) Lucinda got into trouble with Uncle King Julien XII for planning challenging him for the crown, and was banished to a part of Madagascar where she was abducted by "aliens" (human scientists in hazmat suits)... angering the Sky Spirits enough to cause a thunderstorm to strike down the "UFO" (international helicopter) she was carried in, and forcing her into the ocean, where she would've drowned if she hadn't been caught in Paublo "Pappy" Dehauntedo's fishing net, revealing to her that the "aliens" and the dead people skeletons in the royal plane wreck are the same thing in different forms. Being too poor to legally adopt a pet from so much as the pound, Pappy secretly brought Lucinda home to a place called "Skid Row" as an eighth birthday present to his granddaughter, Amy Dehauntedo, who revealed that she and her younger brother Zeke are the only known humans in the entire city who could actually "speak animal", and they formed a secret bond of interspecies family-hood teaching Lucinda everything she needed to learn about surviving the city streets, eventually earning her the title of "Duchess"... of course, it was a title used by the alley strays in mockery at first, as the "American Duchess" is the name of the ship she was rescued in, but in due time, before seeing her brother join the circus, before moving to the Bronx Zoo and meeting her brother in the Central Park Zoo, she proved herself worthy of a noblewoman's respect when she flourished as a martial artist and alchemist by becoming a vigilante, under titles such as "Mystery Girl", "Le Phantasma" and "The Gremlin of Skid Row". ---- Bio Duchess Lucinda, King Julien (XIII)'s long lost (if not long forgotten) twin sister, considers herself the brains of the royal family, but apparently knowledge doesn't get the crown when one is at least 3 1/2 minutes younger then the crowned prince (Julien) and the previous rulers, King Julien XII and Queen Sasha (AKA: Mother and Father) aren't around to take up her tattle-telling due to a fussa attack that took there lives while the royal twins were still very little, making the Julien we all know the youngest heir to take the throne (breaking even Tut's record). In Double Royal Trouble Lucinda thought up numerous tricks and traps to get the young ruler to "cry mercy" (no different then our game "say uncle") and give up his crown and throne to a regent. When all this failed when Julien first meets Mort and Maurice instead, she turns her pranks to his new friends, and was "caught" by her brother while trying to shave the new adviser's back while he was sleeping (she had no idea Julien was still groggy at the moment), thus decided to save his highness the trouble of banishing her by leaving the island. Long story short, the Sky Spirits weren't thrilled... she was lucky to had been caught in a fisherman's net and housed into his boat, the SS American Duchess (hence the coincidental pet-name). Over the years, Duchess Lucinda discovered alchemy (science and magic together), and used that and other skills (plus a white scarf for a "robe") to become La Phantasma, meaning "the ghost" (fitting not only because she figures that she's "dead" to Madagascar, but because she heard that her species, lemur, sounds like the Latin word for'' ghost''). In Dart of Shame, she was obviously taken under the care of Auntie Salasi (AKA "Granny Squirrel" from The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel ordeal),who reveals to the young lemur that she got her powers because she is a pooka (an earth-bound guardian spirit in mortal animal form, which kind of explains the "teleported-by-wind-and-thunder" stuff) who not only designed the scale-trap in case the pure-hearted (Again, Julien) wasn't found before the rats found the gold, but also witnessed the glory-days of Alchemy itself! Duchess Lucinda decided to learn more on the topic from Salasi, and was promised honorary membership into this strange-order of earth-spirits, provided she runs a few "chores" to finish her alchemy lessons, and used what she already knows to tamper with emotions and re-awaken curtain memories (thus inventing the dart of shame, and shown some, but not all, of her long-hidden royal impulses while gloating when the "test-run" worked on her own brother, who is otherwise semi-immune to humiliations). It is hinted that, robe-or-no-robe, one of her goals for alchemist-hood was to use that knowledge to become human, to get passed the No Pets Allowed signs and go where ever she wants, but right now her main focus is surpassing as a "commoner", and the least she could do is humor herself and be patient... and other things King Julien is not. In the [[The Kiss of Death|'Kiss of Death']], Kowalski hypnotizes her to subdue zombie Private, temporarilly. Romance She has a crush on Kowalski (love at first sight really, in her angle/memory of a "A Christmas Caper" in a chapter of Cronica-Lucinda), but has a tendency to hide it... she even tried and failed to fool herself when nobody's looking. (Examples: in The Bride of Jiggles, she did impressions of him, in which she pretended he admitted he has "the child-like wonder of a worm' in a copper-troat's tummy'", and in Thunder-stuck, when she thought she was alone, she laughed at his poem to Doris and called it "corny"... the real Kowalski wasted no time noticing that she was actually''' jealous'! and in Thunder-Struck she tried to kiss him... didn't succeed at that until Blank Chance, after she blackmailed him into agreeing with her.) She said that her favorite boy-band song ("Quit Playing Games With My Head" by the Oh Boyz!) fits the complications between them. In one of her dreams of being human (and the human and animals switching worlds, seemingly) she had a nightmare that Doris (a dolphin in reality, but in her subconscious... the diva/cheerleader type of lady!) took back what she said about dumping Kowalski, and as Duchess Lucinda suspected trickery and tried to tell him... but she was so far mute that Phil seemed chatty! Also, when Kowalski and Doris kissed in that nightmare, Duchess Lucinda found herself turning to stone... before she woke up her true lemur self and shook the nightmare off as nonsense, though her heart and mind wasn't so sure. In The Temptress, she claimed that one of her greediest desires was that she and Kowalski were (being the same species in her fantasies) married with six children, which embarrassed her on realizing her confession, which everyone found awkward. Appearently, Lucinda is a sucker for a boy with a brain, as Dr.Blowhole tried to charm her into using her "otherwise wasted talents" on the side of evil (with some sort of control device involved, of course, as the diranged dolphin couldn't take any chances after Julien double-crossed him). Thankfully, someone always shows up just in time to save her... though Lucinda ends up town thinking over what happened, but always returns to Kowalski, content with convincing herself she only used Blowhole to make him jealous... after all, "the bad guys always get the good stuff"! She had a dominance and submission relationship with Clemson (who used the submission role to steal the king position... again) and she "clowned around" with the disguise paint, renamed him "Apollo" (as in the sun on earth, in plans to eclipse him), and gave him many impossible tasks, as she was suspicious from the start. It was revealed that when she and her twin brother Julien where little, they signed a contact stating that if he didn't find his queen at the ''traditional coronation age, they'd have to marry... of all "nonsense"... each other! They settled that with a fake wedding when Alice was insistent on using the "Lemur Love Nest" to amuse tourists on the Spring Equinox. Thankfully, with that out of the way, Lucinda doesn't have to bug him about it until he feels ready to find a real queen.﻿ ---- Trivia *She might've been gone for more then four years if she and Julien are truly, currently 36 in age (as of 2011), but only four years of her life are the clearest to her (and all that time at sea only felt like a month to her, but the storms she endured altered her sense of time a bit), and the only reason she remembers Madagascar and her brother is because she kept both her amulets! Writer assumed the lemurs are about 14 years old when they reunite on account that the commentary on the original "Madagascar" movie described King Julien as a sort of "teen-aged" ruler. *Ring-tailed-lemurs really do have twins now and then, and cartoons are known for displaying semi-identical twins (a boy and a girl that look exactly the same, and might need props to tell apart). Both those things sparked the idea for King Julien to have a long-lost twin sister. *Although seeing other writers (on fanfiction.net) having similar thoughts of a female (related or not) being part of King Julien's life, the one who made this character wasn't discouraged (don't worry, the other fan-fics were merely reference and/or amusement, therefore made this Duchess her own girl... anything too close to some other character was either subconscious or coincidental... no copyright infringement intended!!!) *Thought up long before the episode "Hot Ice" came on screen, an episode that involves Julien throwing away a neck-oration (in that episode, he did it to spare his life as his "childhood" flashed before his eyes, which could be a deja-vu moment since he threw out a pendent in a similar manner in his real childhood when the responsibility of becoming a king is thrust upon him), as well as a blow-dart maneuver (Rico used it to sound an alarm, while Lucinda does it to make criminals have "nightmares"), both are key details of Duchess Lucinda's life-story... probably coincidental. *Many names were thought up for the possibility of King Julien having a sister, but "Lucinda" was picked for two reasons: one, it means "light", to reflect how "bright" she is compared to her brother, and two, it sounds like the female version of "Lucifer", one of several named for the devil, which (when not getting involved with deals from that type) explains her shadowy nature and the temper she has when no one is looking (not even her so-called "Aunt Sala"). Also, her middle name ("Hira") and the family name she shares with Julien ("Cattamaki") are based off of three words for their species, Ring-tailed lemur (if correct: "Hira" is French, "Catta" is Latin, and "Maki" is Malagasy/Madagascan)! Her middle name "Hira" also means "Diamond", which is fitting since she is what many would call a "diamond in the rough". *Her full name is "Lucinda Hira Cattamaki of Madagascar the First, Last, and Only", as introduced as in Double Royal Trouble. This is an in joke on the spoiled, less beautiful character from Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends: Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety the First, Last, and Only. (Like the eye-on-a-stick character in the imaginary Duchess' first appearance, Skipper added on a "Thank Goodness" after Julien said the name of Duchess Lucinda.) Evil as the inspiration was, that show did spark the idea that Lucinda has issues with "unauthorized" parties (via the FHFIF episode "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree"), and tries to ruin her brother's fun... on several "pointless" occasions, before joining in on the fun. *Julien's middle name is also revealed by her ("Darius" after another king from Biblical times), and she thinks he's a "small catch". Both are an embarrassment to the lemur king, which is why he refuses to accept her as his sister... renounced-royalty or not. Also, Lucinda constantly calls Julien "Banana-Brain", which is the same insult Mystique Sonia gives Mighty Ray in Hero 108. *Their mother's name, Sasha, is a shout out to the first voice-actor for King Julien, Sasha Baron Cohen (which fits, since "Sasha" is a bi-gender name... meaning it could be given to both boys and girls). *Most of her personality traits are based off of both April O'Neil (the brains, beauty, and business) and Casey Jones (a loose-cannon vigilante when given the chance... and like Jones, as another detail to differentiate her from Julien, she doesn't care for, let alone use, hair-products), from the Ninja Turtles series... which makes sense enough, because both shows take place in New York City. *Usually a do-it-yourself groomer, although she does let Amy do it (and cleans her in return), after she's had a worse day then usual. *Unlike her brother and his subjects, Duchess Lucinda hasn't found her groove yet (one of the flaws Julien teased her for as a prince), but is working on it. (she's even came close to finding it before Mort tripped her up in The Pest and the Pauper, which is a spin-off of the classic fairy tale The Prince and the Pauper, both stories about a royal and his look alike trading places for a day. As a shout out to Hey Arnold!, the song she's been practicing to is "I'm Crazy", indicating as a hint that, as Julien has a bad case of the "stupids", Lucinda might have, instead, a minor case of the "crazies".) *She usually says the cliche phrase "I'm surrounded be idiots" when pointing out how smart she is, and once tried to brake that habit by changing it to something along the lines of "You try lasting a day around so many that act as though they are citizens of Yaka...Yoky...that out-of-whack-for-200-years village, and see if you can remain sane!" (a spoof of the play Fools), but when she finally grew to accept the limitations of others, she giggled "I can't change the fact that they're all a bumbling bunch of Coconuts..." (a spoof of the old "carnival" melody, I've Got a ''Lovely Bunch of Coconuts'').' *Duchess Lucinda likes Jazz music, opposed to Julien's Techno/Tropical taste, (If added to the show, her main background theme tune would be Jazz versions of rock-and-roll songs like "Axel F" and "We're Not Gonna Take It", or something more youthful like "The Popcorn Melody" or original Concert-Jazz like "Rhapsody in Blue". While stuck in her mud-doll form, a Jazzed-up version of the Chinese Children Song that inspired the condition, "Ni-wa-wa", is heard in the background in time with her movements... goes for a full-blast finale when she is restored to her true self, with the be-mud-dolled version separated yet in tacked! She even has a Jazz-style way of crooning... er, singing songs like "Conga-ga", and has tunes of her own like "Nothing For Christmas (Duchess Lucinda's version)" and "Jazz it up". In a few get-togethers, she and Marlene did a duet of "Cut Me Close" from the episode Truth Ache.) although a compromise is made on jazz-like rock music (like the song "I'm Crazy"). Despite her seemingly old-school taste, however, she's also into modern-day boy-bands. (Specifically, her favorite is the 'Oh Boyz' from the series ''Kim Possible, made obvious by the fact that the song that best fitted her "new crush"... Kowalski... was the one she musically recited from an MP3 player: Quit Playing Games With My Head!) *Lucinda's closest friend is Chester the "Chatterbox" fox, a city fox that is fond of the scraps she leaves behind (mostly meat, since she's a lemur raised by a fisherman), but is even fonder of gossip, much to her dismay. She only puts up with him because she likes him, doesn't feel lonely in his presence, and he doesn't give her a chance to blab her greatest secrets (including the fact she's royalty, but it's best he didn't know on account that, if he did, it will be all over America, where Democracy is more then a fad... it's a way of life!!!). Seems that he also likes her, and thinks that the girl behind the robe is a female fox, via the "crafty-eyes". (Speaking of "eyes", she always thought Julien's lazy-eye is funny... as in "Ha-ha") *Although Julien prefers Lychee nuts (his favorite are the red ones, though he has to be the wiser on expiration dates after what happened "last time"), even his mouth waters when Lucinda brings up her favorite food: Kily Pods... AKA Tamarinds. (Lemurs, ring-tails especially, couldn't get enough sweet-and-sour fruits and leaves from this particular tree, and it has probably been awhile since she had one straight... though learning human recipes involving them did help her adjust to the new country.) *Though she claims that she and Julien are "as different as the sun and the moon" (therefore mistaking the Eclipse/Darkness sent to Julien, to convince him to be "nice", as her sign that she will overpower him someday) they are identical twins in fraternal form, right down to there matching thinking-faces and "royal-tantrums" (plus they used to do everything together, until reality-shock came with getting orphaned). The thing that sets them apart is how they intend use those traits; for example: Julien gives someone the "shh!" treatment to prove that another's silence won't get through to him (Failed on "Maurice" in Gone in a Flash), Lucinda uses this on Chester most of the time (plus the "Icy-Backside", AKA the cold-shoulder) waiting for him to get the message and shut-up!!! Also, Julien only fights when angry/annoyed at someone, while Lucinda (known only to her until recently via her "robe/mask") likes to pick fights for fun (when not motivated by poverty to be a bounty-huntress), though even she isn't sure if it's because she used to play "cry mercy" against her brother in the past, or because most of the harbor stops with her caregiver, Pappy the fisherman, were at big cities such as NYC itself (full of "tough crowds"). *Another aspect of her personality is that, while smart enough to give Kowalski a run for his money (though stupid enough to trust Dr. Blowhole... until she finds out about the shock-collar and barely escaped with her freedom) she, unlike him, believes in magic. In fact, she's done logical research to convince the penguin that he over-looked it and said that science and magic are, in mediafore, "A divorced couple that only recently decided to get remarried in secret alliance." *Ever since her near-death experience when she ran away (or rather, sailed away) from Madagascar, Duchess Lucinda was Brontophobic... to put it bluntly: she's afraid of thunderstorms (at the center detail of Thunder-Struck)! *As La Phantasma, cops never appreciated Lucinda "doing their job for them", making her rounds as bounty-huntress a complete flop until Officer X on the Loose, when she helped the penguins capture X, and they return the favor by getting the cops to think that a fisherman (specifically, Duchess Lucinda's first "People-Family" relative, Pappy) caught X in a net. *Her accent is both Madagascan and Manhattan, perfectly (and beautifully) blended together.Also, her longing to be human could be a slight reference to an episode of "Zoboomafoo" (specifically, the episode titled "Humans"), in which the title-character (a sifika), out of curiosity of what "school" is, learns human-skills from kindergartners (because school is a human place) and after wearing clothes (only for a moment...he's great as he is), playing human games (he had a flop-follow through playing baseball, but was a natural at basketball) and trying to learn to handle a school-lunch and eat like a human (spaghetti and meatballs was tricky, especially since he had trouble with a fork and knife. Zoboo was content with pizza; said he liked the vegetable-parts best), he was an honorary human and was allowed to attend the human-kids school for the day... he even had his own schoolbag. (In this episode, the whole matter was witnessed by Little Leaper...a young '''ring-tail lemur!) Considering that, it could be a spoof that Duchess Lucinda likes to follow her people-cousins to there school, and (even without her "old nemesis", the "No Pets Allowed" sign, getting on her nerves) she likes to go great lengths to fit into human society... wrongly thinking that she'd do better as a human then she did as a lemur. Successful or failure, she's alright with the creature she really is. *Usually the quiet one (especially next to her brother), but when something pops into her head and she's sick of being ignored, she is a lot like Lampy in The Brave Little Toaster... several "bright" ideas, but couldn't take a hint on sharing the role of options giver until someone tells her to shut up! *Both Lucinda and Julien are part of a four-episode "brick-joke" about a wedding cake: Julien hides the cake on the church roof of Little Italy (Dart of Shame), Lucinda hears the rumor about a "giant squirrel" taking the cake (Double Royal Trouble), Julien asks if she could get the cake back for him because he didn't finish it (Officer X on the Loose), and Lucinda said she couldn't get the cake for Julien because "this crazy old man with the mad fiddle-playing skills ate it already!" (Acting Fool). *Like Rico, she got a Misfortune Cookie once, and her's said "Those who Deceive Others Get Deceived Themselves"... due to cleverness and caution, however, it has yet to come true. (At least not until Card Shark.) *She is a ship/house pet to the Dehauntedo family, and though it might be bigger then that, the three best known Human/Foster Relatives are her Grandfather (Pablo Dehauntedo, but Duchess Lucinda and his real grand-kids call him "Pappy". He's the one that caught her in his fishing net while aboard the ''S.S. American Duchess,'' and named her after it before teaching her sailors knots and, to her disgrace, feeding her fish) and her "cousins" (Amy Dehauntedo, who is almost twelve and acts as the voice of reason to Lucinda now and then, and Zeke Dehauntedo, Amy's five-year-old brother who tends to be Lucinda's provider of "dinner-and-a-show" because he makes her laugh and fed her things he doesn't like... which, thankfully, was mostly fruits, but he includes vegetables she never heard of before, such as turnips, radishes, spinach, Brussel-sprouts, tomatoes, and chard. Both humans can talk to animals, including Lucinda, but keep that trait hidden on account that poverty and other "problems" isn't worth risking the media and getting dissected). *In '''Origins of the Penguins she made uses a "dream-token" (hidden in the pillow she uses for the night) to explore other creatures subconscious dreams, for the further you go to the back of the mind / the further down one goes back in time. '''In the same fan-fic it's revealed that, although outgoing in her vigilante job and quick with insults, she is "secretly" a very shy girl, and so relies on already knowing someone else's past to have something to talk about, thus making her real reason for avoidance easier to hide. *In the fan-fic, "Acting Fool", she warns Marlene about the tattoo Julien was about to give, and then tells the otter to make him Cry Mercy for her in exchange for "one big favor... name your price", and it is also revealed that she knows Roger the alligator from before the Friedman family flushed him... and he used to bug her by singing toilet-bowl cleaner jingles (a spoof from an episode of The Mighty B!). *In another ''possible fan-fic "Thunder-struck", it is revealed that she had a fear of bad weather since the Sky Spirits destroyed her zahatra (raft) when she ran away heading for Comoros (Madagascar's sister island), and she's been trying to get over it since. In the same story, as the porcupines kept getting her name wrong, one of them called her "Sen" and another called her "Chihiro", which are both names to the same heroine of Spirited Away, who faced a sightly similar situation around not being able to return "home" (the movie character: the human world. Duchess Lucinda: Madagascar). *In several upcoming stories, there's a running gag: she tried and failed several attempts to turn "worthless" metals (like the copper ID tag on her people-family reunion collar, or an iron axe-head) into gold and silver that'll get Pappy, Zeke, Amy, and the rest of her human relatives out of poverty, but something always goes wrong in both obvious (she literally blew the roof off the half-way house with the copper ID tag, and a "taste-test" on the results shown she's changed it, of all disappointments, into Lithium! ...Yuck!) and non-obvious ways (she threw the seemingly-unchanged axe-head away with disgust, but Zeke wouldn't have survived that if not for the fact that she actually turned it into rubber... which wasn't even a metal at all, making that mess traumatizing to both her and Zeke!) The first fan-fic to show this problem-habit is New Hero, in which she turns herself into a Ni-wa-wa (mud doll) and freezes her human-relatives (and every other human in the half-way house) in time! In attempt to undo it, she forgets the stories warning her against it, and unlocks the door to Xibalba (Spirit World) in hopes to find Auntie Sala to cure her, freeing a demon in the process! (Blowhole witnesses her opening the door, and thus had been stuck with him and a baby Fire-Bird her entire trip... luckily, the dolphin didn't recognize her in the tiny, messy version of herself.) While she was getting cured, it is revealed that she hates it when Auntie Sala calls her "princess" (especially without permission... and how can she give permission when she's mute and deprived of her fingers?!). It is also shown that her Alchemy-set's pestal-and-mortar (or "Grinder" as she calls it) is 100-year-old... turning it into an object-spirit; ''one that cursed her into be-mud-doll-meant when told not to use her Alchemy set that night, '''and she did it anyway! Thankfully, Lucinda's "community service" was going through turmoiling quests to get the ingredients for her own antidote... one that would make her invisible (except to those meant to see her... like her almost sacrificed brother, Julien!) until she returns to the Mortal side of the portal... of course, to avoid going blind (since she was unable to blink since she was turned into a mud-doll), Lucinda had to be guided back to her lab blindfolded, and by the time she was allowed to take it off, she was too sleepy to do that herself! *The second Fan-fic for her failure to make gold is Thunder-struck, which notes her "very first" failed attempt (which was also what happened the last time the Dehauntedos family left her home alone). It isn't shown what happened, not even in a flashback (too nasty for younger viewers), but as Amy had said in that story: "I never should've entrusted Duchess with a skateboard, an Bunsen-burner, and a tube of cookie dough! Luckily, Daddy has a minimum-sugar-intake-policy, So there is small chance of that happening again." Which indicates that, like Private, she is highly-susceptible to a sugar-rush. *The third story, The Bride of Jiggles, she makes a blueish-colored, shape-shifting blob-ball of Zirconium Iron Alloyed (Hence the name: "Zerconia"), which can imitate any metallic form it "sees" from keys, to crowns... and, when big enough (it feeds off electricity... first from batteries from Julien's boom-box, but eventually craves larger meals, like the NYC power-plant!... and grows when it does that, like Jiggles did with fruit) Zerconia even transformed into a bus! (Good thing this "monster" can't change colors, or Zerconia would be impossible to track.) Like Kowalski did to Jiggles, Lucinda tends to be an overprotective parent to Zerconia, even went as far as calling it "she" or "her"... as though sure this creation of hers even had a gender... and wasn't freaked out when Zirconia found and freed Jiggles (whom she called "My little girl's little playmate"), but one the games turned flirtly and serious, ruining the already "bad romance" she had for Kowalski (she said another Lady Gaga spoof, "poker face" in Thunder-struck, with the same definition as taking love as a gamble), Lucinda managed to separate them by tying a salmon (Jiggles hates fish) to another alchemy experiment gone wrong... the rubber-fied axehead (Zerconia is afraid of rubber). After Kowalski shrunk both blobs to size, he and Lucinda worked out a system to use that mishap to their advantage and keep Jiggles and Zerconia under control... They can still play together, so long as they aren't in the same room an a full-moon night, which appears to be the cause of the "almost-marriage" that nearly fused them into a giant blob-zilla! *Another running gag is that every time her experimants (gold-making or not) causes a disaster from explosions to power blackouts (and nobody loses their memory of it in the process) most of the near-by humans, especially in suburbia, would blame it mildly on "grimlins". This is a spoof on the actual "Grimlins" movies (especially its sequel: "The New Batch", which takes place in NYC) and on "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" in which another known lemur (spacifically, and typically, Mort) was mistaken for a grimlin himself. *In the "All Hail King Julien" rewrite of her backstory (coming soon) it is revealed that she used to be babysat by Mort, which goes to show just how low she was in Madagascar's pecking order before she unwittingly started working her way up in the zoos around New York City as a duchess. Possible voice actor: Aly Kay ---- 'Quotes' *"If he does something he should regret but doesn't, I'll unleash that part of him against his peatiest whim." *"It worked! My Alchemical Dart-of-Shame actually worked! Would you funky-monkeys prefer I play the classic 'air-guitar' or a jazz beat from my 'invisible-saxophone', because I got the music in me! OH YAH!!!" *"Oh, please, Mr. Tall-smart-and-handsome. Alchemy is only half science. Since the other half is magic, so unless you are open-minded enough to enlist a sorcerers' aide, your not even able to give him a head-start... the rest is up to the pest." *"Took me long enough." *"I am surrounded by idiots." *"Well, you try passing a day around those who act like citizens of Yaka... Yorky... that out of whack for 200-years village, and see if you can remain sane!" *"No words for once, huh? That's both a relief and a disappointment!" *"I may be a little girl in the big city, but we've caught ourselves a much bigger bounty. Big enough to feed my people-family for weeks... technically, it should be months, but you deserve a share too." *"Newsflash on your neighbors, bro: THEY ARE ALL A BUMBLING BUNCH OF COCONUTS!!!" *"My name is Lucinda Hira Cattamaki of Madagascar the first, last, and only... is it really that hard for you pinheads to recall!" *"Well, if it isn't Cecil and Brick. Didn't the penguins take care of you last month? You two never learn, and you wouldn't wanna go to Night-School when the place is haunted... by Me, La Phantasma!" *"She's Way too good for you, Brainiac!" (while laughing at footage of Kowalski's poem to Doris the dolphin) *"A photo of Doris... as a bookmark?! SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME THAT HE'S NOT OBSESSED!!!" (while checking the manual to the penguin-car for a way to install an autopilot.) *"Archie, go play 'Robin Hood' on somebody else's heart, okay? I know that's a fake French accent, and I'm really, really busy." (based off verse of song Stupid Cupid) *"HE'' STARTED IT!!!" (most oftenly said about Julien after an argument. Used once on Archie when his flirting with her allowed the bad-guys to get away.) *"Yuck! Lithium! I should know, it tastes like overcooked chicken... Nasty!" *"Oh no! Not You Again!" (Said to several annoyances... usually her old nemesis: the "No Pets Allowed" Sign!) *"Let's all analyze what I said/ I don't wanna be a complex boy/ I can't tell if you're serious/ when you are so delirious/ are you just playing me baby?/ is that a yes, no, or maybe?/ Quit playing games with my head!/ I'm a sort, but I'm not a toy!/ Let's all analyze what I said/ I don't wanna be a complex boy, boy boy, boy, boy/ boy-boy Oh...BOYS!!!!!" (singing along to the Oh Boyz single "Quit playing Games with my Head", then noticing the penguins where spying on her.) *"I don't care about the crazy-straw or any of those other germy nicky-naks, Ezekel...I JUST WANNA HAVE ONE OF THOSE BATHS!!!!" (Said in jealousy when Amy got an oatmeal-bath treatment for her case of the chicken pox... right after feeling a sample of the murky water on her tail, and she liked it.) *"Jeez! Get a tree, you two." (Said to Mort and King Julien as a joke in ''Hypnotic Love) 'Conversations that include her' (From Acting Fool) Duchess Lucinda: Is Skipper always this... mean?! Marlene: You're kidding, right? That was just him being friendly. Duchess Lucinda: Phew! That's a relief, I thought you were going to prefer my brother tattooing "HELLO! MY NAME IS 'RAT-FACE'!" on your back to that guy... did you know Julien really is planning to do that? Marlene: Say-what?! Oh, we'll see about that! ---- (From Thunder-struck) Duchess Lucinda: {after seeing footage of Kowalski's poem to Doris, she burst out laughing} She's way too good for you, brainiac! Too good for you... and with poor taste in relationships; you don't really need her! Kowalski: Considering the tone and wording, I can only conclude that you're jealous of Doris on my account! Duchess Lucinda: {turns around and sees Kowalski, startled} Ah! Kowalski, I wasn't doing... I mean,um... what are you doing here?! Kowalski:{in zoom out of penguin HQ} I live here! Duchess Lucinda: Interesting recap, but I meant what are you doing back... oh, forget it! {notices weather} I have to get home to my brother before they start temper-tantruming on me again... I'm so disturbed that I have to put up with these storms... {nearly kisses Kowalski, but slaps herself on the face instead} Oops, almost ruined my, as it's called here, "Poker-Face". See you later. Kowalski: {to other penguins} Should I tell her she already ruined it? Skipper: She's a smart kid, Kowalski... not like her brother. Duchess Lucinda: Yoo-hoo! I'm still here! ---- (From Origins of the Penguins) Duchess Lucinda: {traveling through other animals dreams} I can't wait to see what else the penguins had been through when they were young. {opens up dream-door but finds the dream behind it belonged to someone else} Duchess Lucinda: What the...?! {a boy and girl kit-fox were doing reference of a statue called "The Kiss". Lucinda recognizes the male} Duchess Lucinda: Chester "the Chatterbox" Fox?! Chester: {Dropping dream-girl} Lucinda? Duchess Lucinda: Guess I took a wrong turn. Chester: Well Howdy-do, hello, hola, nihow... Duchess Lucinda: Save your lips, Chester. You'll need them for your lady. {Duchess Lucinda begins to leave, but recognizes the girl-foxes voice as her own} "Dream Fox-ette": {singing} let's all go, Conga-ga,morph on in, Conga-ga... Duchess Lucinda: Wait a minute... that voice... those eyes... her "neck-orations"... Woe! I just used one of my brother's terms! Chester, is that thing supposed to be me?! Chester: {holding "Dream Fox-ette"}Well, a guy can dream, can't I? Duchess Lucinda: Keep them sweet... Dr. Weird-N-Stine. {exits}Oh! Silly me! I had the map upside down... how did that happen? ---- (From Blank Chance) Duchess Lucinda: I know what I had done was annoying last time, but I assure you this will make it easier to search for my brother... besides, your fellow commandos already approved it, three votes beat one. Kowalski: Forget it! This method of cloning shouldn't even be scientifically possible, and you barely have control over them! Duchess Lucinda: You just say that because you think magic isn't real, even after facing a lot of freaky stuff. Don't you know that science and magic are a divorced couple that is making a reconnection in secret alliance? Kowalski: No, and I didn't intend to! Duchess Lucinda: It can be proved without explanation if you keep an open mind Kowalski. It's not so different from the Einstein Theory. Kowalski: It is to! Duchess Lucinda: Is not! Kowalski: Is to! Duchess Lucinda: Whatever! Look, the point is anything is possible, even if improbable, so we all have to accept being wrong sometimes... may I remind you we both have out days of idiocy? (Lucinda plays a disc, from the zoo security footage and top secret HQ mission files she managed to find, and plays all the ridiculous things Kowalski did in the episode "Brain Drain". The truly intelligent Kowalski was embarrassed'')'' Kowalski: Did Doris see any of that, then and now? Duchess Lucinda: Again with...! No, she didn't, but I can fix that for you easy. Kowalski: Fine, we'll do it your way. Duchess Lucinda: Oh Thank you thank you! (she kissed Kowalski, and blushed upon realizing it) Duchess Lucinda: Oops! Guess the chemicals reacted after all... noticing the penguins were watching) Duchess Lucinda: AS YOU WERE! Kowalski: (sobbing, as he regretfully liked that kiss) Forgive me Doris. Duchess Lucinda: Here we go again! ---- Chronological Order of Stories *1. Dart of Shame -- Completed *2. Double Royal Trouble -- By: MysteryGirl -- Completed *3. New Hero -- By: MysteryGirl -- Completed *4. Officer X on the Loose -- By: MysteryGirl -- Completed *5. The Pest and the Pauper -- By: MysteryGirl -- Completed *6. Acting Fool -- By: MysteryGirl -- completed *7. Origins of the Penguins -- By: MysteryGirl -- Completed *8. Thunder-Struck -- By: MysteryGirl -- In Progress *9. The Bride of Jiggles -- By: MysteryGirl -- Completed *10.Card Shark -- By: MysteryGirl *11.Cronica-Lucinda *12.The Temptress ---- Family Photos Royal Family Resembalance.png Pirates'_Gold_on_Madagascar_(Childhood).png Embarrasing_Baby_Picture.png Social_Grooming.png Shelter_From_the_Storm.png Chickenpox.png One_Happy_Royal_Family.png Mort_and_Maurice_meet_their_new_king.png So Called Joys of Birthgiving.png Unexpected Companions Couldn't_Resist!.png Plateliette's_reseach_on_Spirits.png Apprenticeship.png A Girl of Many Faces Alchemist_(Lucinda).png|Alchemist Phantasma_Revisada_(Lucinda).png|Ghost (La Phantasma upgrade form) La_Phantasma_(Lucinda).png|Crime-fighter (La Phantasma basic form) Chester's_Dream-Girl.png|Fox-vixen... at least in Chester's dreams Ni-wa-wa_(Lucinda).png|Niwawa/Mud-doll Human_Form_(Lucinda).png|Human... at least in her own dreams Maurice's_Mermaid_(Lucinda).png|Mermaid/Siren Zirconia intervienes.png|Game-player ("Dangerous Duchess") Her Handy-work As a novice-level warrior of G.O.D.S.M.A. (Good Old Days Style Martial Arts), Duchess Lucinda can make any toy or trinket into a weapon, even when she isn't out as La Phantasma. Although she doesn't need to "upgrade" the things she "renewed" from the dumpsters, trash-cans, and junkyards (modern lights, noise, and rise-in-dangers had mad it difficult for kids to play out in the streets like the previous generations did), Lucinda's gift as an Alchemist, with the help of a squirrely wise-woman and some last-generation "chemistry sets" and herbalogy books, had been able to add some extra-spice to her vigilante utility sash. On duty or not, she has many times that she gets carried away just like everyone else, but in the process has made things like cloning tonic and the dream token. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Fandom Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fan-Character Category:Fan-Art Category:Mistress Phantom Pages